Thoughts
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Vegeta thinks of Bulma. Takes place before the Androids and a little before they get together.


Thoughts - by preety_lady_serenity  
  
Disclaimer: "Are you sure?" Oops sorry! I checked once again and I discovered that the Dragonball characters do not belong to me but to Mr Akira Toryiama.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
I was ok until you came into my life Onna. I trained and I fought without hesitation to become stronger and prove to all of them that I am the strongest of all. And then I've noticed you and I have started acting weird. The strangest thing is I don't like the kind of the girl you are, but lately I am not feeling ok. My thought is always stuck towards your face. I cannot concentrate to my training fully even for a minute and admitting it to myself it is like that I do not care. I cannot contemplate on what I really like on you. You are always acting hard-headed, bitchy and you seem to think the whole world revolves around you. You just broke up with this weakling man, Yamcha, but you have every kind of admirer ready to open his chest and give his bloody heart to you. They are actually attacking you with presents and stand in rows outside your house. And they are of every age. Some of them are half of your age, just left their mother and school to visit you. Others are old pervert men that I would love to kick their butts for even daring to think of you as their mate. The worst thing is that you enjoy "playing" with them. You joke with them giving them faint hopes and then you trash them into the nearest garbage can. You do this always in front of me; making me to want to scream and throw them outside the house. But guess woman, it will not work with Vegeta, the prince of all Sayians. No way!  
  
I was born and raised like a king. My race was and is proud of their men. Don't wait for me to crawl into your feet like a dog and beg. No Onna you could not understand what I feel. As for your social background they cannot compare with my kind of people. Poor or rich, the Sayians were helping each other to survive. In your society, and especially in the rich one of your cycle, the rich women backstab one another and men care for money. If you don't like my manners I don't care a shit. You want some manners? Take the rich guy next door for a mate. The one that goes back home in the night and kisses his mommy goodnight but when he is awake he pretends being cool using his father's money. Oh marry him and go live with his mommy, daddy, his swimming pool and money. You will spread his toast with butter every morning but you will leave with your society after all. Do I care? Maybe.  
  
Even when I was a prince, I did not used to live with that kind of luxury. You are spoiled Onna. You have a maid for your clothes; one woman that brings you the perfect make-up from Dende knows where and a man that takes care of your hair twice a week. It takes you two hours to have a manicure treatment and at that time you talk with one of your friends on the phone. I can guess the theme of your conversation. Fashion and your status. For Dende's sake the Androids are coming but you remain stuck in that topic. What are you going to do when they arrive? Apply nail varnish on them? And that ridiculous shows on TV that you like and your magazines. I bet a night with me will be the best of your life. Care to see how we pass the night on my home planet?  
  
Do you know what I like on you? Well I love your laughter and the way your head moves on the left side when you are going to laugh. I love your powerful personality and sometimes when you are acting serious and you seem to care about me and my training. I like it when you get angry and your eyes flash dangerously. I adore the fact that you punch my chest before leaving the room in order to state that you are furious with me. I love every part of you but I will never admit it. Damn you Onna leave my thoughts and let me sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ok I confess that this was totally weird! 


End file.
